finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ancient Waterway
|ffiv enemies= |ffiv quests=*Reaching Baron |ivtay items= * 1000 accumulated gil * Coral Blade * Silver Hourglass * Bronze Hourglass * Unicorn Horn * Phoenix Down * Hi-Potion * Remedy |ivtay enemies= * Alligator *Baron Guardsman *Devil's Castanet *Electrofish *Fangshell *Flood Worm *Gigas Gator *Hydra *Lilith *Splasher *Black Lizard (Monster-in-a-box) |ivtay quests=*Reaching Baron }} The Ancient Waterway, also known as the Old Waterway and Baron Waterway, is a location in Final Fantasy IV and Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. It is the sewers of Baron, and connects the city to Baron Castle. The entrance is located at the western edge of the city of Baron, and is locked with the Key of Baron. It contains many hidden passages that the party must discover to navigate their way. There is a Save point near the end of the Waterway. Story Final Fantasy IV After becoming a Paladin, Cecil, along with Tellah, Yang, Palom and Porom, use the waterway to sneak into the castle and rescue Cid. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years To get inside Baron Castle following the attack upon it by a horde of monsters, Ceodore and the Hooded Man, the latter of which seemed to have knowledge of Baron's structure, traverse this passage. Ceodore obtained the key to the secret passage from Cid's daughter, who lives with Cid near the waterway's entrance. Locations ;Entrance By turning right then walking straight from the entrance, a secret room will be revealed at the end of the hidden passage. The room contains a treasure chest with 1000 gil. ;B3 After the player defeats Cagnazzo, the Tsunami augment will be available for pick-up here. Items Final Fantasy IV ;2D versions * 1500 accumulated gil * Hi-Potion * Ether X2 * Phoenix Down X3 * Ancient Sword / Coral Sword (Easy Type) ;3D versions *Ether x2 *Hi-Potion *Zeus's Wrath *Bronze Hourglass *Hermes Sandals *Spider Silk *Ancient Sword *Map completion: Hi-Potion x3, Ether, Remedy x3 Final Fantasy IV: The After Years * 1000 accumulated gil * Coral Blade * Silver Hourglass * Bronze Hourglass * Unicorn Horn * Phoenix Down * Hi-Potion * Remedy Enemies Final Fantasy IV ;2D versions * Gigas Gator, Splasher x2 * Gigas Gator, Alligator, Splasher x3 * Fangshell x2, Devil's Castanet x2 * Splasher x2, Electrofish x2 * Splasher x2, Devil's Castanet x2 * Flood Worm, Electrofish x3 * Gigas Gator, Hydra, Flood Worm * Hydra x2 ;3D versions *Gigas Gator x2 *Splasher x3, Electrofish x3 *Splasher x3, Devil's Castanet x1, Fangshell x1 *Splasher x2, Killer Fish x2 *Gigas Gator x1, Splasher x2 *Gigas Gator x1, Electrofish x2 *Gigas Gator x1, Alligator x1, Devil's Castanet x1 *Splasher x3, Electrofish x3 *Hydra x3 *Hydra x2, Gigas Gator x1 *Flood Worm x1 *Hydra x2, Baron Guardsman x1 *Baron Guardsman x3 Final Fantasy IV: The After Years ;B4F - B3F * Alligator, Devil's Castanet x3, Gigas Gator * Devil's Castanet, Fangshell, Splasher x2 * Electrofish x3, Flood Worm * Electrofish x3, Gigas Gator * Flood Worm, Splasher x3 * Gigas Gator x2 * Lilith x2 * Black Lizard (Monster-in-a-box) ;B2F - B1F * Baron Guardsman, Hydra x2 * Baron Guardsman x2 * Flood Worm, Gigas Gator, Hydra * Flood Worm x2 * Hydra x2 * Lilith x2 Musical themes The background music that plays inside the Ancient Waterway is the Final Fantasy IV "Dungeon" theme. Gallery FFIV_Battle_Background_Waterway_Land_SNES.png|Battle background on land (SNES). FFIV_Waterway_Earth_Background_GBA.png|Battle background on land (GBA). FFIV PSP Cave Battle.png|Battle background on land (PSP). FFIViOS Ancient Waterway Battle Background.png|Battle background on land (iOS). FFIV_Battle_Background_Waterway_Water_SNES.png|Battle background on water (SNES). FFIV_Waterway_Water_Background_GBA.png|Battle background on water (GBA). FFIV PSP Water Cavern Battle.png|Battle background on water (PSP). FFIVDS Ancient Waterway Battle Background.png|A battle on land (DS). Ancient Waterway.PNG|The Ancient Waterway (GBA). FFIV PSP Ancient Waterway.png|Ancient Waterway (PSP). FFIVDS Ancient Waterway.PNG|The Ancient Waterway (DS). Ancient Waterway Entrance ffiv ios map.PNG|Map Entrance (iOS). FFIVDS Ancient Waterway B4 Map.png|Map B4 (iOS). FFIVDS Ancient Waterway B3 Map.png|Map B3 (iOS). FFIVDS Ancient Waterway B3 Map with hidden passage.png|Map B3 with hidden passages (DS). FFIVDS Ancient Waterway B2 Map.png|Map B2 (iOS). FFIVDS Ancient Waterway B1 Map.png|Map B1 (iOS). Ancient Waterway B1 SAVE POINT ffiv ios map.PNG|Map B1 Save Point (iOS). TAY Wii Ancient Waterway.jpg|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (Wii). FFIV TAY PSP B4 Ancient Waterway.jpg|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (PSP). de:Alter Wasserweg Category:Locations in Final Fantasy IV Category:Caves